In the mirror
by selene15
Summary: Er stand vor dem Spiegel.Wie jeden Abend seit 32 Tagen.Draco hatte die Nächte gezählt,in denen Harry immer wieder aufgestanden und zu dem Spiegel auf der anderen Seite gegangen war.(Angst nicht zu Ernst nehmen HD)


Autorin: selene

Thema: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Genre: Schwer zu sagen. Etwas Melancholie, etwas Deprimierung, etwas Romance und was raus kam seht ihr hier. -drop-

Titel: In the mirror

Chapter: 1/1 (Oneshot)

Anmerkung: Bleibt auf jeden Fall eine Oneshot. Sie ist mir im Kopf herum gespuckt und ich musste sie einfach nieder schreiben und auf Bitte von cris (cristall) hab ich sie dann nicht in den Tiefen meiner Festplatte verschwinden lassen sondern sie hochgeladen.

Widmung: **cristall **und **Ralna Malfoy** -knuddel-

Warnung: Sollte man vor Slash warnen? Nicht für die, die mich kennen und für den Rest -kusch- Ihr wisst ja wo es rausgeht.

Disclaimer: Wie allgemein bekannt gehören die Harry Potter Charaktere Joanne K. Rowling, ich leihe mir die Charas nur mal eben aus und verdiene hiermit kein Geld (Wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein)

Feedback: selene-chanweb.de

_In The Mirror_

Er stand vor dem Spiegel.

Wie jeden Abend seit 32 Tagen.

Draco hatte die Nächte gezählt, in denen Harry immer wieder von dem Sessel vor dem Kamin aufstand und zur Kommode auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers ging.

Der Ablauf war immer derselbe.

Schweigend stand er vor dem Spiegel mit dem vergoldeten Rahmen, der über der Kommode hing.

Doch das war nicht von Belang.

Harry kümmerte sich nicht um das Gold oder die vielen wunderschönen Verzierungen.

Draco wusste es, denn so wie Harry bloß sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, beobachtete Draco bloß Harry.

Ihn interessierte weder das Telefon, noch der Kamin, noch sonstige Zwischenfälle.

Jeden Abend, seit 32 Tagen war es das Gleiche.

Seit dem Moment in dem Lord Voldemort seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte.

Seit dem Augenblick in dem der Krieg endgültig vorbei gewesen war.

Seit dem Zeitpunkt in dem Harry das Schicksal der Welt besiegelt hatte.

Draco wusste das Harry keiner Routine verfallen war.

Routine bedeutete schließlich das man, unbewusst, jedes Mal um dieselbe Zeit, am selben Ort, genau dieselben Vorgang tat.

Und obwohl Harry immer die gleiche Abfolge wiederholte, tat er nie dasselbe.

An manchen Abenden stand er bloß vor dem Spiegel, betrachtete sich selbst mit einem leeren Ausdruck.

An anderen wiederum folgte er seinen Gedanken und in diesen Momenten wurden seine Blicke trüb, nachdenklich, undurchdringlich.

Und wieder an anderen Tagesenden hob er seine Hand, legte seine Fingerspitzen an die kühle Glasoberfläche und berührte schließlich sein eigenes Gesicht.

Es war dann immer zu diesen Zeitpunkten in denen Draco hoffte das Harry aus seinem unfreiwilligen Schlaf endlich erwachen würde, denn der Schwarzhaarige schien dann immer bewusst zu werden das er existierte, das er überlebt hatte... das er lebte.

Doch ehe er seiner Freude freien Lauf lassen konnte, wiederholte sich der Ablauf am nächsten Abend wieder.

Oft hatte der Blonde versucht mit Harry zu reden, ihm klar zu machen das er bloß sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, das er bloß das sah, was sein Aussehen preis gab, doch nie hatte Harry geantwortet.

Er hatte bloß stumm zur Seite gesehen, nichts erwidert und in keinster Weise reagiert.

Es war dann an Draco zu warten, denn er wusste ganz genau das ständiges Zureden - egal wie gut er es nun meinte - nur die Konsequenz hätte, das Harry immer weiter auf Abstand gehen - und immer weiter auf Distanz gehen würde.

Er kannte ihn.

Wahrscheinlich besser als er sich selbst kannte.

Und wie an jedem Abend wenn Harry sich endlich vom Spiegel wandte und zu Bett ging, war es an Draco von seinem Sessel in der Ecke des Raumes aufzustehen, sich vor sein Spiegelbild zu stellen und sich selbst zu fragen was mit ihnen geschehen war und wie er es ändern konnte.

Draco war bewusst das etwas passieren musste, ansonsten würde Harry - da hatte er keinen Zweifel - eines Tages, auf seine eigene Art und Weise, daran zerbrechen.

Und noch immer stand der ehemalige Gryffindor vor dem Spiegel, blickte sich selbst unaufhörlich an.

Und zum ersten Mal wand Draco lautlos seufzend seine Augen von Harrys Wiederbild ab, blickte stattdessen in die Spiegelung des Zimmers.

Er konnte sich selbst nicht entdecken, da der Sessel, auf dem er immer saß, zu weit entfernt stand.

Und während ihm das bewusst wurde, wurde ihm etwas ganz anderes, viel wichtigeres und bedeutenderes klar.

Leise stand er auf, ging zu Harry hin und atmete noch einmal tief durch ehe er sich neben ihn stellte.

Nahe, ohne ihn zu berühren sah er die smaragdgrünen Augen an die der Spiegel reflektierte und Draco sah den ernsten Schock in diesem Blick als sie erkannte was geschehen war.

Doch allmählich, ganz langsam, verschwand der große Schrecken und auch die Verwirrung in ihnen, und statt dieser trat eine Erkenntnis in sie die Draco Hoffnung schenkte.

Gerade als Draco sich still zu diesem kleinen Fortschritt selbst beglückwünschen wollte, wand Harry sein Gesicht zu ihm und nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns zierte mit einem Mal ein warmes Lächeln seine Lippen.

Verblüfft aber glücklich erwiderte Draco es, wissend und verstehend,

Denn er verstand nun tatsächlich.

Es war nicht wichtig was in dem Spiegelbild zu sehen war, sondern was nicht zu sehen war.

Fin

oOoOoOo

Selene


End file.
